


Will you sway with me? (go astray with me?)

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/F, F/M, Filing up the cersei/cat tag one fic at a time, M/M, No incest(you know who this is about)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-15 23:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Cersei is ordered to make peace with the red-headed lawyer who beat the Lannisters in a lawsuit.She didn't count on falling in love.Catelyn agrees on a dinner meeting with the imposing Cersei Lannister. She though it was going to be a one time thing.It isn't.





	Will you sway with me? (go astray with me?)

Catelyn was just trying to enjoy a nice brunch with her children. It was the first time in _weeks _that Sansa didn't have lacrosse, Arya and Rickon didn't have soccer, Robb and Jon were relatively free of study, and Bran didn't have physical therapy. _Plus _it was Jon's birthday, making it a special occasion.

So of _course _Cersei fucking Lannister had to come and make a mess of it. 

Catelyn never had enough money on hand, but she'd wanted her kids be able to go some place nice for once.  _ So  _ she'd splurged on one of the nicest restaurants in the small town near the city, where the university her kids were attending was. 

This restaurant just  _ happened  _ to be the one the opulently wealthy Lannister family frequented.

Tywin Lannister sat at one head of the table, his eldest son Jaime opposite him, and Cersei to his right. Cersei's two younger kids, Myrcella and Tommen, sat beside her. Cersei's oldest, that abominable boy Joffrey, sat beside Tyrion Lannister. 

As soon as Cersei had seen the Starks, she'd wrinkled her nose, and an ugly expression had spread over her delicate features. Cat knew  _ exactly  _ why she'd done that.

When Ned was alive, he'd come closer than any other lawyer to successfully sue against Lannister Enterprises. That is, until Catelyn had beaten the Lannister lawyers on a case of tax fraud and breach of contract, winning $650,000 for her client.

Needless to say, the Lannisters were  _ not  _ happy.

They'd been  _ so  _ displeased Cersei had forced Joffrey and Sansa to break up. Catelyn couldn't say she was unhappy Sansa and the Lannister boy had separated, as Sansa had reported that he had not always been the  _ kindest  _ boyfriend. Sansa's new girlfriend Margaery was much nicer, anyway. 

With Myrcella and Arya's friendship, Cersei had been less successful. Both girls were willful and stubborn, and in the end Cersei had just let them be.

Cersei and her fellow Lannisters, however, would not let Catelyn be. They would seek out every opportunity to start trouble with the Starks, and today was no different. Catelyn spent the whole meal waiting for the inevitable confrontation.

They talked about Jon's change from business to education major, Arya's upcoming exam, and Robb's plans to propose to Theon. The entire time, Cat could see the Lannisters' table out of the corner of her eye.

It wasn't until they paid their check and got up to leave when Cersei Lannister stalked over in her 6-inch heels and red Givenchy.

"Mrs. Stark. Starklings." She said curtly by way of greeting. "I didn't know you had the money to dine at such a fine establishment. 

Catelyn was unflappable. "Just say you think we're poor, dear. It's faster." She said, arching an eyebrow, to which her children snorted.

Cersei flared. "My dear Catelyn, I was just saying hello. No need to be-" Catelyn didn't let her finish. "Cut the bullshit, Lannister. You only came over here to make a scene. You and your family of snakes have been out to get us since I  _ rightfully  _ won that case. The lawsuit was nothing personal. I was just doing my job. Besides, what's $650,000 to a family of billionaires?" 

Cersei's lips had tightened. "You're wrong. Yes, we hold quite a grudge.  _ But,  _ we aren't above making peace." Catelyn is rather suspicious of that. But maybe a peace from this stupid war they have going on would be nice. 

"What do you have in mind?" Catelyn said curiously.

"I'd like to invite you to dinner. We could work out our differences over a nice vintage, perhaps?" Catelyn was floored. "I… I suppose that would be alright." Cersei nodded. 

"Wonderful. I'll see you back here at six o'clock sharp Friday evening. Goodbye, Starks." She said, and waltzed away. 

Catelyn looked at her children. "Did  _ Cersei Lannister  _ just ask me out for dinner?" She asked, and judging from the flabbergasted expressions on her kid's faces, yes. She had. 

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

Robb was about to have a fucking heart attack. He was  _ sure  _ he'd left the ring and case inside the tissue box his half of the closet, behind his shoes, but is wasn't there. Where the hell is it?

He scatters dress shirts and jackets on the floor, shoving clothes and dust around. Finally, he finds the tissue box: it's crumpled under a pair of sweatpants on  _ Theon's  _ half of the closet. How the fuck did it get there?

He picks up the dusty box. The ring and case are safe and secure it. He  _ really  _ needs a better hiding place. If he knocks it over again, or Theon finds it, he'll know. And Robb  _ really  _ isn't ready for that yet. 

He stuffs the ring in a moth eaten, intending to put it on a shelf Theon is too short to reach. He's stopped by Theon's voice saying, "what are you putting in that old shoe?" Robb snatches the ring out, shoves it in his back pocket, and turns to his boyfriend. 

"Uh, nothing. Just doing… some cleaning?" Robb's voice is squeaky as he finishes his sentence. Theon knows he hates cleaning, and would never do it of his own free will. 

Theon's eyebrows raised in suspicion. "You  _ hate  _ cleaning."  _ Shit.  _

"Yeah, but… this shoe was pretty old." Theon doesn't seem convinced. 

"You're a  _ really  _ bad liar, babe. I have some studying to do right now, so I'll see you later." He crosses the room quickly, plants a kiss on Robb's lips. 

Theon's halfway through the door when Robb yells, "we still on for dinner?" 

His laugh carries through the small apartment. "Yeah. See you in a couple hours!"

That was  _ way  _ to close. Robb definitely needs a better hiding place.

:":":":":":":":":":":":":":":

Cersei was a very confident woman. It was something she prides herself on, along with her perfectly done makeup and ability to intimidate nearly everyone. Cersei oozed confidence, inspired it in her fellows in Lannister Enterprises. 

She had never felt less sure of herself than she did ten minutes ago with Catelyn Stark. 

She'd been telling the truth about wanting to turn over a new leaf with that family of wolves, to make peace, yet Catelyn had seemed ready to tear out her throat. She wouldn't have doubted it if the children had been willing to either.

Cersei considered herself unflappable, but something in Catelyn Stark's fierce expression had made her doubt herself. It was no wonder she had won that lawsuit. Cersei pitied the defendant, going against that she-wolf with the steel in her eyes.

At least she'd agreed to dinner. Tywin Lannister had encouraged- well, forced- Cersei to attempt to make peace, and he would have been displeased if Cersei had failed. 

So. Six o'clock Friday. Dining with the wolf.

__  
  
__

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Sober by Lorde. I hope to update every 2-4 days. Hope you enjoy!


End file.
